ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stareh
Dear Star, Please note, that this not me trying to bully you, tease you, mock you, or anything you think I have done, or have done in the past. Please do not tell anyone, or get anyone else involved in this message, because honestly, no-one else needs to be, thank you. So, like the title says, Dear you: Star, want can I say? Well, I'll try to be nice in this, and not bring up anything (Well, not in a bad way), so....I dont really know how to start this, after all, it's not in my nature to apologize. Well, here goes! To be honest, I am sorry about everything. One thing tho, wether you asked her to, or not, Bird should not have whiped Memory Walker. That was what made me the most mad about our situation, and mainly why I put it up for adoption (it's gone now tho). If you really wanted for it to not have been put up, you should have put the on hold template, and then edited one every three months that way no-one could do anything to it. Also, you knew what the rules where when you posted it, and when you told you had left, you knew what I was going to do, but, if you had asked nicely, I probally would have deleted, aside form you may think, I am not a monster, or even mean, not to my friends atleast, and, to me, you were still a firend at the time Okay, another, even if I am banned, I can still look at WFW, and on your opinions, you changed mine to "Hate his guts." Really now? Honestly? I mean, on WOFW, the first drama thing, you shouldn't even have been involved, only me and you-know-who should have been. I don't care if she is or was your firend, at the time, I thought we were, so to be fair, you should have done nothing. As for the second part, I've already has my say about that, so...I wont repeat it. But on the Moonclan side, you where the one who started cursing, in fact, in all of these incadents, you where the one who firstm if not the only one, cursed. Then, people start accusing me of getting you in trouble, which, I didnt. Granted, I shouldn't have brought it to JMC, but neither did you need to curse, and then, you go to the staff member and say that? Seriouslly? I'm trying to be nice, but now it's getting hard. I mean, you-know-who has gotten you banned on several wikis (I think there all gone now tho) and she probally even banned you on some of them, and on WFW how defended you? Well, I might have been to late, but you saw how I defend Zaffie, and that could just have easily been you. So I have to ask why? Why, after the merid of times she-who-shall-not-be-named-so-she-wont-get-mad-or-shouldn't-but-you-know-who-she-is (lol, that was really long) has gotten you banned or has banned you herself, or at the very least gotten in to fights with you more that once, more like close to twenty times, does she get off free, and you're both hunky-dory, while I, whose only gotten into three! THREE! fights with you (all of them conected, so you could count them as one) have my guts hated? I'm not trying to turn you against her, but if you can forgive her, why can you forgive me? That doesn't make any right thinking sense. I mean, I hope you know how much that hurt me.....but I digress Let's see, this is already pretty long, and there's so much I want to say, but don't know how. Well, I guess I'll end this...ummmm, sorry for anything I did to you....ermmmm, if you want to follow the wikis rules, you can join here, but I'll need your IP, I was trying to find it when I unblocked you eairlier......uhhhhh, I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for forgivness....if you for forgive me, great, if not, thats fine too.....ummmm, well, thats about it.... Bye, Bloody Hey Star, sorry about the IRC. My laptop died. It's back on now if your still on. Can you get me a channle, and when Zaffie is on get Arti and me so we can get on it? I need to talk with them both. If arti is still away, then just tell me when Zaffie is on please. So.....you still on it? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 20:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hey Star, I just thought, since you treat me this way, I should do the same of you. I have three questions. #On Bird's blog, she said, Bird being the she, that Vi told her you came up with the court, I won't be mad, but is that true? #Would you like to be unbanned from chat? I mean, unless you joined the wiki, you couldn't be on it unless someone invites you, but right now you can't even do that.... #Could you help me with m RP wiki? and could it and JMC affilate? Thanks [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 16:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) 1. I thought so, she backstabs everyone xD 2. Okay, I already did it, so it can just stay unbanned 3. This isn't a warriors RP, this is kinda like ragnor [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) About my wiki, it's not warriors, it's like ragnor, and I got Google Chrome, and I see the rainbow on your user page on WFW :DDDDDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Makar ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'He's ''too sexy for his dirt!]] 01:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Herro? Hey, have you see my above messages? That roleplaying site isn't for warriors, it's like ragnor. And are you mad at me cause of they ban? I didn't mean to, and I told Arti that you and Bird were helping me after the court, but she still keeped you banned, I didn't know that was going to happen when I ask Zaffie to help/what I should do. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 15:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, I dont know if you are her friend, which if you are you must really like her since she's thrown you under the bus more times that I know, but Vi's banned forever so....atleast theres that :D Anyway, by affilate I do mean friend stuff thing-majig. And okay, I'm not done yet, but as soon as I am, I'll message you :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 15:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I was hoping you'd stop being friends with her. Banning is up to you tho, so I won't say anything about it :) Okie dokey :) I'll give you a link to check it out, and see what you think needs inprovement. http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, to be truthful, she may have gotten it from you, but I go it from you-know-who .-. I say it on her page on her wiki, and since I just got google chrome, I saw it all rainbow-ie, and I liked it. But...yeah :) Anyway, Chat? Bird's on I think [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 22:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, okay, knowing her she probally did. ಠ_ಠ Lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 22:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I understand if you say no, but... ...can you unban be on JMC? I was thinking of rejoining [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Mokey Mokey ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 14:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thankie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 15:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Stargaze Hey, Since you did it to me, I'm going to do it for you. Is this (http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Attackonvi.png) true? I know she (Vi) can just log into the IRC as your name, and then PM another one of her online IRC selves, so I'm asking, is all that true? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:45, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 16:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, mixed signals much? Okay, so we all know I'm a starlker and such, so you know I read your message to Arti. What the f-word? Did you make up the court on not? Dont use sarcasms. It's hard to tell over the internet. You should know this by now. Did you do it or not? You told me yes, and arti no, so which the hell is it? Can I trust you or not? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Star, what else would I be asking about? I figured the picture was real [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, anyway, chat? I dont wanna say this on here where everyone can see it, and I wanna see what you'll say. So, chatters pweese? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and just block me for life Star, and you dont call some a "little freak" affectionly, especially if your not saying it with them in the convo :| She even said I was irking her, so either she's lying, which doesn't make sense, as I was already mad, or you have no idea what your talking about. Oh, and why block me on JMC? This has nothing to do with JMC, period. No-one even mentioned it, but if you're seriously going to ban me on a wiki that wasn't envolved at all, I dont think I wanna stay. Do what ever you want with my characters, I dont really care. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) First off, I do believe Arti said something about me first, second, I'm not whineing, I'm talking it through with Zaffie, or will, and Honey was there to begin with. And if thats the way you run JMC, I dont think I wanna be there. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, why need them when you do it enough yourself [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay hun, you need to take a loon in the mirror if you think I deserver it and you dont. You couldn't say to me on chat or on a message that I was annoying you, or that you didn't like they way I was doing something, oh no, you have to be a two-faced, backstabbing, traitor. Star, atleast I have the balls/overies to say something to your face. I dont have to go a talk behind your back. You know what Star, think what will, but if you come crying to me tomorrow, or next week, or when ever, saying your sorry, that your crying, that your about to kill youself, just like last time, which I'm sure you will, I'm going to say nope. I dont want to talk to you, or be your friend, if one minute we're cool, and the next you hate. Vi may or may not have autusim, but, and you can take this to the bank, you damn sure have Bi-Polar disorder [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 02:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Now see, this is where it gets all sorts a different First off. Shut up. You obviouslly don't know what you are talking about, because Arti told me herself she was irked at me, so she wouldn't have really been saying in a "joking" manner. Thats something you, maybe her, and apperentaly Bird (but I'm not mad at her, and not so much at Arti for saying it, but for saying it behind my back, then getting mad at Honey when she tells me, then when I confrot her about it, she goes all "Oh, Star was ranting to me, and blah blah blah blah blah..." no. thats not how it works. If you wanna say it, say it to my face.) And Star, all you had to do if you were so busy was say no. It's a two letter word, and one of the first few most babies learn. N-O. Not so hard, is it? And, just like with Vi's activity on WOFW, and I dont mean to be hurting you Vi, we're cool, it's just me relating things to other things, you must not be two busy if you can go rant to Arti and be on the IRC! Second of all, I didn't even get Staff involved on JMC, there you go again talking about something you know nothing about, that was all you. The only thing I ever did contact Wikia Staff about, is my chat, adoption a wiki, and Vi. You were the one who starts curseing (and it's also funny that Arti was getting upset with me for saying Ass, saying that you and her didn't need to curse, and then here you are, ''again, using the b-word, see Arti? I use Ass, which apperentally a sixth grade teacher can say to her class, but Star says bitch, a no-one gets mad at her? again, why the double-standard?) and then Riley Huntly comes in and says your doing it. I didn't even know he was going to be there, I mean, Unlike you Star, I can fight my battles alone. I dont need everyone and their bother to come and help. and so for saying the b-word, which most everyone would agree is a curse word, I'm banning you, even tho you don't edit, but if your going to ban me on JMC for something that didn't even happen there, I'm pretty sure I can do this. And lastly, I never said anything about your friend! Which, for all I know, doesn't even exist! Apperentaly, your head is still up your ass. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']]''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends''' 13:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC)